


Wedding for Disaster

by NoLoser_Creator



Series: No Loser Chronicles [7]
Category: No Loser Chronicles, Supernatural
Genre: Doppelganger, Fan Characters, Gen, Hospitals, Monsters, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoLoser_Creator/pseuds/NoLoser_Creator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visit from the priest of town, notes that Katie and Dean's marriage wasn't official. So it is off to the dress shop, bakery and venue to create a perfect wedding experience for everyone. As the days are counted down, Yessie starts to become suspicious of Katie's actions and behavior. When all seems lost, Yessie realizes that this Katie isn't the one she grow up with and seeks to destroy the body stealer. However, she is stopped in her tracks as she is sent spiraling into the her trap. No one is safe and no one will ever be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding for Disaster

Harrison Giles was never the type of person you would expect to be a passive type but less of an unfortunate type. But he defiantly isn’t the type of person you expect to be a priest of a local church who has a basement full of firearms and dreams. He never seemed sure of himself for a long time and being the only religious figure in town has contributed to that. You can never be on the safe side when you’re in Nevada City though and this priest knows it. However it is also tough to keep track of those who you speak to and knowing something isn’t right from his point is an alarm we all should obey.  
It was the early spring, the streets were quieter than usual and most people have gone out for strolls around the few blocks most walk each day. But problems didn’t hurt to succeed in the shadows of the day. Giles had been going through some paperwork, sorting and stashing them someplace where they would never be seen again. As far as the father was concerned, not much was going on besides a dead ambiance inside the depths of the church helped him concentrate. That is when one of his nuns had walked in who stopped and gave a funny look toward his messy desk.  
Giles would peer above the rim of his eye lids, noting he was in need. “Sister Rachel, what is it that you need?”  
Rachel locked her sights on the father and spoke softly. “Father, I’ve discovered some of your old records.”  
Giles nodded. “Oh good. You can place them here on my desk and I shall take a look at them.”  
The nun nodded as she soon would appear a few seconds later with a hefty pile of papers that were worn around the edges and disorganized. Giles looked astonished to the sight. “What a mess.” He proclaimed. He began to picket through the pile. Some were of marriages others were of clergies and off phrases from the bible scribbled messily and lazily about. “Sister, would you be so kind to assist me in reorganizing this dastardly deed of a mess?”  
Rachel would smile and nod. “Of course I will father.” As she began to work, taking four pages at the time and putting them into neat piles of the correct category.  
It wasn’t until at least four in the afternoon the twosome would reach the end of the pile. Giles would write them down when they were dated. To his shock, he would find a certain few marriage papers not signed or dated. But reading who it was would help dearly and deceived if they were official or not. To his surprise, he’d find the ones belonging to the Winchesters and their neighbors not signed off.  
“Sister,” he would say. “I’m I blind or is my judgment not reading this right?” He handed it over to the nun whose eyes widened to the unseen fortune the paper told.  
“What? This can’t be right…” She whispered slightly as she handed it back to the father who rushed to check the date.  
“April 15th,” the Father seemed to hesitate as his finger scanned the written records. His finger had stopped on the flowed works of a pen to see nothing but a giant stamp reading: revoked. “Apparently my license was revoked that month…”  
Rachel would come around his desk and read the red faded stamp that melted into the background of dull page. She shook her head with disbelief. “How’s that possible. We’ve not known of it for six years and no mail I saw speaks of revoke.”  
“Hmm, may be true but I may have passed it by accidently.” Giles’ cupped his hands together.  
“Your too wise to do such a thing though father.” Rachel said.  
Giles sighed and rose from his seat. “I’m sure you would say so but, as you can see… I’m not as organized as my brothers would be.”  
“Well… you should go talk to them then, they’ll understand.” Rachel is right. The Winchesters were nice people, they’d understand right away and plus, their wedding would be the biggest event to happen in Nevada City since the Prince married the princess in the so called past in the 16th century.  
Giles nodded. “Absolutely and I will relieve myself in going after I finish this pile.”  
Rachel shook her head. “No, no I insist you go now, save you time later to not be concerned about it.” She began to push Giles out the room until he would face the long stretches of the corridor.  
“But I…” Giles hesitated as Rachel sneered towards him with self respect. He sighed. “Alright I’m going but please assist those who need prayer or self judgment of themselves kindly.”  
Rachel nodded. “Of course, Father. I shall do my best.”  
That evening, I and the gang were out on a case. This case was that of a dastardly spirit that would slaughter his victims by the use of a dirty meat clever. But there was one catch his spirit preferred of his victims; they had to be blonde. It is pretty bad that ever spirit you meet prefers something specifically to their liking and that has become one of the many challenges of the job. But for us, it would soon not be.  
We were in the area he was suppose to hunt out these poor blondes. It was a musty house with moonlit windows and wide range of forest surrounding it. It was about midnight and the storm had passed on. We would gather in the darkness and make a plan, which required one of us to go into the depths of the creaking house to pursue out the spirit. But one thing was in our way, our signature brown locks.  
The four of us, Dean, Sam, Yessie and me had merged at the midsection of an empty hallway. Creaks and moans would follow as you walked your way around. It was an awkward silence once we stopped for a quick look around. Sam was I guess you could say my partnering buddy on this one and for once, most of us were thinking our plan may not work.  
“Alright,” Sam began. “One of us needs to be the decoy for the spirit to manifest itself. So…who is going to be the bait?”  
“Well I’m not doing it.” Yessie said stubbornly.  
Sam shook his head. “No time to be stubborn, Yessie.”  
Yessie sighed. “Alright, fine. We should at least have something that is fair to decide on whose going.”  
“Rock, paper, scissors?” Sam suggested with his brow high and lip lifted. He seemed a bit unsure of the idea making all of us go ‘nah’ to the idea.  
“How about we draw straws? Smallest has to wear the wig.” Yessie commented.  
Dean said. “But we don’t have any straws…”  
Yessie shook her head. “May be true but that doesn’t mean we can’t find anything similar to them.” She pointed out as she would disappear into the shadows and return with some short wick candles about the size of the ones you put on your birthday cake. “See. May not be straws but they’ll do.” She said, handing them over to Sam with high hopes.  
Sam nodded abruptly. “Guess I was wrong. Shall we then?” His hand was suddenly placed into the middle of our circle, the short candles lifted midway out of his wide palms.  
Most of us stared nervously, turning away as we pulled one of the four candles out from his clutches. Relief struck me as I pulled out a medium-sized one. Dean pulled the same size. It was now up to Sam or Yessie which would take a chance at fate. Yessie nervously clenched her finger around one and pulled it up to view.  
It was the largest one. Sam’s face morphed into an “oh man” as he reviled the small widget of a candle that rolled on his sweaty palm. “Damn.” He said.  
Yessie smiled wide as she handed Sam over the long blonde wig we had borrowed from her last year Halloween costume. “Good luck.” She said with a smirk.  
Sam seemed a bit disgusted but he was on his way in no time. Dean and I watched as he would vanish into the darkness. As he traveled down the empty corridor, he would speaking out, teasing about a suppose ghost was going to catch him. Dean turned to me, his face broad by the very little moonlight that sneaked inside the cracks of the window.  
“Well… at least he is trying to make it show…” He mumbled a bit sarcastically.  
I nodded. “He sure is.”  
Suddenly the room had seemed dropped ten degrees. The cold chill of a draft would snake its way up your spine, pleasing even the coldest souls. Sam had happened to stopped and glanced alarmingly around his area as his very breath whiffed into frosty air. He would scan the darkness, searching for an answer but find himself turning his head back down towards us. “Hey guys! Something is coming your way!” He warned as Dean took his position in front of me.  
With a quick breath, Dean’s too had become a frosty mist. Waiting and listening, we stood awkwardly huddled towards the northern wall of the hallway. As much as chilled to the bone you get, spirits tended to be mischievous of new visitors but this one in particular was out for blood. I had my cold fingers upon Dean’s shoulders as he backed up a bit for a better view of both directions. Yessie remained where she stood, listening on the obvious noises.  
Sam had his sights sealed on the two rooms to his sides, the firearm dangling from his frozen finger tips. He motioned for a moment towards the one in front of him but found it to be empty. It wasn’t until he turned his back a mad wind of force would sneak and jump him. He would grunt as his firearm was thrown out of his hand and slammed into the farthest wall. He turned on his heels just to find a smirk of a fattened man, scars riding his face in heavy fashion of the late sixties.  
It wasn’t long until Sam’s instincts had kicked in, telling him to fight. He pushed his way towards the far wall to retrieve his firearm that was thrown strongly but was pressured flat down on the floor by an unseen force. In a blink of an eye, the man was now above Sam with his standards set high. Sam had managed to flip himself onto his back just in time to see the dirty clever fall from the man’s sleeve. The man would suddenly swing it upward, Sam’s eyes widened as the clever would fall face first.  
But it was short lived as a gun barrel would appear to the right of the apparition and with a blaze of smoke, the man would vanish into thin air. Sam let a heavy breathe out as he turned his head to find his brother’s face etched into the shadows. Dean placed his hand out to him as he pulled his little brother back onto his feet. But one shot of rock salt wouldn’t keep the spirit away for long. As we had become accompanied to each other once again, the man had materialized once again at the foot of our group.  
The boys’ firearms of rock salt would thrust upward toward the apparition with quick reflexes. The man groaned as he began to charge for us. Once he was in blank point range, Sam had fired his gun. He soon would vanish once again and that was the moment to escape to find what we seek. Dean had hollered for our group to go as we swiftly moved down the hallway towards the small office space.  
Dean was the last one in as he shut the door behind us, locking it and watching closely for the man to re-materialize. It wasn’t long until he did and Dean had his eyes set on burning his bones. Sam had made his way around the main desk, picking at a locked cabinet in the corner.  
“Sammy, you better hurry up. Old man Machete wants a piece of us.” Dean said.  
Dean’s cry had made Sam go a bit faster as he played around with the lock’s device. A few seconds later, a click was heard. “Finally.” Sam whispered as he snaked his fingers inside the cabinet. There inside laid a ravaged corpse with flabby skin and cracked wedges. It was the body of the clever man.  
“Come on, come on.” Dean mumbled to himself.  
Sam and I quickly threw some salt and gasoline on the remains before the glass of the office door began to shatter. The two of us turned our heads in shock as the man with the clever stood just about upon us, anger lighting up his eyes as he saw Dean crawling up to his feet. He growled and wrestled Dean to the floor, his clever raised up high, about to land upon Dean’s forehead. Sam and I turned our attention straight back to the corpse, finishing up the tin can of salt and gasoline onto its rigged skin. Sam shot out his metal lighter just in time to find the clever a third of the way dug into Dean’s skull.  
In a flash, Sam clicked the lighter to a flame and threw it into the remains. The man with the clever rose up and screamed out as he went up in a blaze of hellfire. He would soon burn away and disappear, for good. Dean breathed heavily and sat upwards as I fell to his side. Our brother stood proud and worthy as he watched the flesh burn off and fall to the floor in flurries of black ash.

We got home about one that evening and went straight to bed. I would laugh at the sight of Dean’s gage on his forehead that stuck out as a dye red spot of blood. Of course, this was just a minor injury this time, so we were bound to get worst ones later. But a good old ghost hunting and kicking its ass made everyone’s day in the household. However, we wouldn’t expect what we were about to be told.  
A week later, after our clever murder was put to rest, Father Giles had come up to our door. “Excuse me ma’am but may I speak to your tenant?”  
Big Mama seemed a bit confused to be seeing the Father at our doorstep but she happily would know that inviting him in wouldn’t be too much to ask. “Why of course, Father. Come in.”  
He nodded as he stepped inside, glancing around. “What a wonderful home.” He commented.  
“Why thank you, Father. I try to keep it tidy as much as I can.” She pointed over to the couch. “May you have a seat? I’ll go retrieve Katie and Dean for ya.” She would shortly disappear around the corner.  
Giles sat quietly, twitting his fingers about. Anxiety is a virtue, he told himself. A couple of magazines were laid out upon the sparkling coffee table, pleading to be read. He picked one out and began to flip through the pages, glassing over advertisements and articles with ideal thoughts swiftly. He would shake his head with disbelief as he’d let it collapse upon the table it once sat, displeased by the lifestyle media has given out to society. It wasn’t long until he found himself relaxed and unaware of the approaching group.  
“I just waxed that!” Big Mama’s voice roared, astonished by his manners.  
The Father pulled his feet off in alarm. “Oh my word, I dearly apologize. I find waiting tiresome at times…”  
The nanny shook her head. “That was more my fault than yours, Father.” She replied with a sigh. “I’ll just re-wax it later…” She then would disappear once again into the kitchen.  
Dean and I stood at the edge of the stairwell, watching the awkward scene play itself out. Giles motioned for us to join him on the opposing couch. The two of us obliged, seating ourselves comfortable. Giles cleared his throat. “Katie, Dean, I seem to have ran across a problem and I would like to have your take on it.”  
I nodded. “Well of course, Father, whatever you need.”  
Giles nodded. He began to rummage through his book bag until he found what he was looking for. With a quick flick of the wrist, a dulled piece of paper was slid towards us. Dean and I began to scan the text as its fine print was hard to read and made out in odd swirls of gibberish.  
“I can barely read this. What exactly is this about?” Dean asked.  
The Father’s gaze fell upon Dean’s hazel eyes, looking direct. “It is my marriage records for April.” He replied.  
“Ok, so what of it?” Dean glanced down at the tiny print, trying to make sense of it.  
Giles sighed and grasped the paper, scanning the section briefly before giving his take. “April 15th, it has you two and your neighbors, Samson and Christina’s marriage times on it. And for some unseen reason,” He rummaged through his bag; bring forth a heavy bound book. He slid his finger back and forth on a marked page until it stopped on our names. “My license was revoked that week.” He tapped it lightly with his finger as the horrid red faded ink made view.  
Dean and I seemed shocked. “Wait, are you saying…”  
“We’re not married?” Dean completed my thought for me. The two of us seemed to not be able to believe such a thing was possible. But apparently, it was.  
Giles moved the book away and sighed. “Not officially, no…” Giles let the record book slide back into his book bag. His gaze would soon return to us with sad eyes. “I apologize. However,” His second thought seemed to lighten up our moods a bit. “I am willing to help you out with an official wedding if you two can manage the arrangements and such.”  
Suddenly, mine and Dean’s face would lighten up from the gloom. How wonderful to have a second chance for the best day of our lives, to relive it all and this time, it was no longer in pieces. Taking this opportunity would be a great thrill and happiness. But believe me; a dream wedding was always on my to-do list. From now on, it was going to be havoc but in its own way, cherished for the years to come.

Giles had pardoned himself to give us a decent wade of cash as our “early re-wed present”. Being that we had to plan a whole new wedding in just a matter of weeks would drive all of us crazy by the moment but we knew it was going to be worth it this time. Preparations like choosing the theme, selecting correct dinnerware, getting tuxedos for the boys and forming the invitations was all busy work, so all of us had to pitch in somehow and some way to make it all happen. But if it wasn’t for our famous persona, we wouldn’t have the world’s most renowned wedding planners helping out. And everyone in town deathly wanted a piece of the action as numerous pleads and bribes would come to our door just to be pushed away.  
I felt bad, I admit it but there was just too much going on to look away. As the days dragged on, more and more items would fill my pages of the perfect second wedding. Our theme ended up being a mixture of Japanese and a modern style which was becoming a popular oncoming theme in the wedding world. However, it would be our platters and silverware that behold the modern theme. Being that I cherished the culture and heritage of the Japanese, it was hard to not include such a thing. I grew up in its midst and Grams would be proud for including it.  
The next two days it was a mad hunt for the correct sized tuxedos. Sam being a mass of muscle with broad shoulders alongside being tall was a conflict we’ve faced in the past as well. The suit would either be too small or too big and he was defiantly in the middle range built. While the boys were trying to figure their needed waistlines, Yessie had sneaked away with me to seek my perfect dress. It took a couple shops and advice from the employees to find the perfect one that flowed freely and beautifully.  
Yessie would sit there and stare with streaks of tears trailing down her cheeks as she commented on my complex of beauty. I would be pleased with myself and eager for that exact moment of walking down the aisle, the boys waiting at the end with big grins. However comforting Yessie was my first priority. She would always say that the day her and Cameron did the same, she hoped I would be standing by her side, along with the two boys. I could very well see that in the future but it is unknown when it would exactly happen.  
It was hustle in and out for the rest of the week. But every once in awhile, we would stop to take a breather and take the time testing possible drinks for the party guests. It was funny to watch actually, when our faces would pucker all around to the strong sense of sour wine or possibly whiskey. However, this time was probably the closest time we’ve been together, not as a team, but as a family. And these moments are the moments I enjoy to write about inside my journal’s pages.  
But not all moments like these are well-rehearsed to be in my writes. Sometimes they are actually bad moments and randomly collided with those of good. For some reason, I’ve never had seem to enjoy these as much because they usual would consist of horrifying conclusions to events we met. Like for when Dean was brutally attacked by a rabid black dog. He was ok of course, but, it would never be the case for events in the near future.

It was the evening of the fifth day before the wedding. I had not returned home that night as promised. Dean being my “re-fiancé” was concerned of my well-being. Alongside him would be our brother with his high intelligence speaking of the impossible fates of me. Just a few feet behind him would be my best friend and her accompanied boyfriend who seemed more interested in the cheese table than the concern of the group’s leader.  
Dean would stare out the window, questioning the surroundings as if searching for answers. He would turn his upper torso towards the rest of the group, a brink of worry and depression would sweep over them. It was short-lived for he would turn back around facing outward. Sam was uneasily sitting atop our recliner with one arm crossed and the other free, holding a glass of red wine. Yessie was close by, outstretched upon the sofa, her head rested in her cupped hands.  
Sam sighed as he would twirl his wine around, watching the doorway with anticipation. As the silence was starting to drill into even the most patient mind, the door would swing up and shut. The group would jump to their feet as I would appear in front of the stairwell.  
“Sorry… I was… busy with something…” I mumbled as I walked up to the table for a glass of wine.  
Sam stood high, an odd look on his face had me questioning. I would flip around to see my brother-in-law’s face disgusted with displeasure. “What’s up in your grill, Sammy?” I asked as I took a sip.  
“Katie, can I please talk to you. Alone.” He said strictly.  
I followed Sam to the kitchen. I could see his muscles tense up sparsely. That never was a good thing, I’ve know Sam long enough to know that something was up and it was bothering him, majorly. He stopped at the edge of the counter and spun around to face me.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He grumbled roughly.  
“What?” I said confused.  
Sam was starting to get frustrated. “You don’t know, do you?” He scoffed. “This is ridiculous…” He whispered under his breath.  
“I won’t know unless you tell me apparently.” I mentioned.  
My brother began to try to ease himself but seemed to have a difficult time doing so. “Well for starts, we’ve been waiting for you the past hour and Dean’s over there biting his nails, anticipating your return.”  
I squinted. “Oh so you’re saying this is my fault?”  
Sam shook his head. “Dean’s not going to be very happy with you if you keep this up! Dear god, you’re getting married in a couple of days and yet… you still ditch him off somewhere.”  
“Oh well thanks for the advice, Sam. That just is awesome. And you know what?” Suddenly, my hand was on Sam’s forehead.

It was the third day before the wedding. The days before were forgotten from everyone’s mind as we made our way to the hotel’s fairgrounds. We were all eager to see the wedding location all decked-out with enrich of the world surrounding it and in all of its glory as today was our checking day. I couldn’t help but awe at the sights as the very walkway to the reception area which was set by the magnificent stain glass window that overlooked the whole valley of Nevada City. A quick glance outside the window, you could see every skyline and mountainous ridge just beyond the horizon.  
The whole wide corridor was enhanced with sparkly ribbons, pews lined the pathway to the main arch that Dean and I would exchange our vows under in just a couple days. We would prance around like a pair of happy chappy girlfriend and boyfriend excited about the big day closing in. But we had to check out the rest of our set up before the invitations could be sent out to the public. The dining room was perfect and mood lighted with enough light for it to be romantic. The ware was all what we had expected with gleaming shine and beautiful placement of cherry blossom centerpieces.  
You don’t realize how excited you truly are until you reach your venue. Soon though, it would be déjà once again and it will be just the two of us enjoying our mood-lit “first dance”. I wasn’t sure of how much longer I could wait but tomorrow was to be another day of waiting. But I was sure the practice run would lighten up my mood enough to get me prepared.

The next day came sooner than planned as we had to wait for Giles to actually get here. However, he was a least three hours away so he would defiantly be late. So we would chill in our luxury suite, having friendly conversations and shortly receiving our tuxedos and bridesmaid’s dresses. We would go off in our own ways to try on our orders to make sure everything was in order and adjusted enough to feel comfortable to our frames. Gladly, everything worked out well and no money or complaints were to be heard from us.  
Dean smiled as I walked by for a quick slug of whiskey from our private bar in the opposite room. “Hey,” I said to Dean before he walked off completely. “Would you like to… join me for a quick drink?”  
Dean glanced back to his brother who shrugged. “You can if you want to, I’m not stopping you.” He replied.  
Dean nodded. “Sure.” He then would follow me into the next room, following me around the bar to the actually alcohol. I would quickly pull out two shot glasses and slide the cabinet open to reveal a wide variety of rums, whiskey and mixes hidden underneath the bar. With a quick pour, the two glasses leaked of the aroma of the amber liquid they held.  
I smiled as my hand met Dean’s while giving him his share. “Thanks.” He said as he lifted his glass high. “To us.” He added.  
I nodded. “To us.” As our glasses clinked together and in equilibrium, the amber liquid would fall down our gullets. Our faces would pucker as the bitter taste would burn down your throat, sliding ever so slowly downward.  
Dean grunted as he tapped his glass down onto the bar. “Whoo, that’s harsh.” He whispered.  
I carefully slid my glass next to his atop the bar. I began to lean in close as Dean would take it as a need for attention. He would place his warm hands under my bangs and was about to give me a shy kiss but was stopped abruptly by a brutal headache. It wasn’t long until he began to grunt towards the unnecessary pain. It throbbed inside his skull like a hammer hitting a nail; it would intensify so dramatically he’d lose his balance awkwardly.  
He would clinch up into a ball and holding his head tight in his fists. I would lower myself down to the scene to see what I could do. “Katie…” He’d whisper as the room would start to spin rapidly until it would stop and soon it would turn into darkness. I would just sit on my shins, watching as Dean would fall roughly onto the floor, becoming unconscious instantly. I gave a smirk as Dean’s body became motionless and crawled creepily over him, you could hear his slight breathing as I got in close onto his neck.  
What I didn’t know was that Yessie was outside my door, her hands clasped against her mouth as she watched horrified. I carefully slid his head back a few inches to reveal an odd circular, purple bruise on his lower neck. Without warning, I went directly into his neck with an odd bunch of teeth. Yessie wasn’t sure what to think at this point but she would wait to see what was to happen next.  
Shortly after, I lifted my head and turned slightly towards the door but ended up shaking it off as I put my face against his neck and with a great source of sarcasm; I began to cry out for Sam to hear. “Oh my god, Dean you ok? Dean? Dean! Answer me!”  
My plan worked as Sam heard the commotion and soon rushed inside, pushing the door open with enough force to knock someone over. He lowered himself to his knees as I trained my eyes to leak tears, my mascara streaking down my face in thick, black pathways. “What the hell happened!?” Sam asked alarmingly.  
“I… I don’t know. One minute he was fine and then the next…” I wiped away on my faked tears. “I just turned around to find him on the floor, barely breathing.”  
Sam’s eyes had widened as the alarm for his brother’s health set off inside his mind. He would take his wrist and feel for a pulse of any kind. There was one but it was very brief. “He’s barely alive.” He mumbled. “I suggest we take him to the hospital, he doesn’t seem to be doing very well…”  
I shook my head. “But…the wedding…”  
“Who cares about the wedding? We need to get my brother to the hospital, stat!” Sam urged as he picked himself up and pulled off his burgundy jacket from the door hinge. In a matter of seconds, Sam had scooped up his half conscious brother in his cradled arms and trotted away, his mind just blew out the window along with his terror.  
He hadn’t stopped to notice Yessie’s shell-shocked expression. I followed Sam out of the room, meeting her stare. It was vitally vicious with a sense of “who are you?” and self-ignorance. I couldn’t help but ignore it. It wasn’t the Yessie I’ve known and she knew it. I shook my head towards her, making note of her less interest in my style. But her integrity was long forgotten after the next day or so.

Sam and Dean had returned the next day. Dean being stated as “mental distressed” had “passed out” from an “unstable amount of alcohol consumption”. But he’d been stable all evening after that so not much to be alarmed about. However, we were now a day behind our plans and we all knew, it would later hurt us. So it wasn’t until Giles showed up, finally, that we’d go to work.  
The layout was simple, Dean and me at the arch, Sam on Dean’s side, Yessie on mine. There were a few others in there somewhere as well but I’ll get to that later. Anyways, for some reason, Yessie hadn’t shown herself. I would glance over my shoulder ever so often just expecting her standing there but no. Giles would also glance around me every once in awhile, no sign.  
It wasn’t until Giles had said “and invested in me” that the wide doors would swing to reveal Yessie, her hair wild and eyes wide. With clenched teeth, she’d take monstrous strides down the aisle and coming to a halt, glaring with such depth I felt harassed. I couldn’t believe her complicated expression of rage towards me, as unnerving as her eyes spliced my very soul. Suddenly, she pointed her finger towards me with disgust.  
“You… you don’t deserve no one and especially not Dean.” She began. I would glance over at Sam who’d shrug his shoulders. Dean’s face would pinch up tighter and tighter as she continued. “Because I know one thing that no one else here would know,” Yessie’s arms were raised to the heavens as if pleading for faith. “And that is… you’re not the Katie I know and you will never be. You’re a fraud!” She screamed with high effort and edging ever close the edge.  
“How dare you!” Dean said in frustration.  
“Yeah Yessie, what’s your problem?” Sam added.  
I would begin to tear up and swallow hard as I traveled away from the group. The two boys watched concerned as I would disappear behind locked doors, tears streaking my cheeks.  
Sam sighed and turned toward his brother. “I’ll go after her…” But Dean had stopped him in his tracks with his hand placed hard on his shoulders.  
“No… I’ll go to her…” He said. “I need to talk to Yessie, privately.” Dean’s voice rose, same as his frustration and anger as Sam nodded. He would soon exit the area and leave the two alone.  
Yessie seemed a bit aggravated herself but wouldn’t dare to show it towards my flaring spouse. So she decides to take the safer route and allow Dean’s words to state themselves. He would sigh and look out on the horizon for a moment before turning his attention over to my best friend.  
“What the hell is wrong with you!?” He shrilled.  
“Don’t you see… that Katie isn’t the Katie I know…” Dean had broken her comment with a raised palm.  
“No, I don’t want to hear it! And I’m certain you wouldn’t want to hear what you’ve pushed me to do.” He said.  
Yessie made a psh sound before replying back. “What, so you’re on her side but not mine? How could you, Dean?”  
Dean pinched his eyes, rubbing away his troubles. “Well you’ve just made yourself my enemy. And you know what? If you have a problem with Katie, then you have a problem with me.” He indicated with a quick point of his finger. “You should not even show yourself tomorrow. Actually, don’t even show your face.”  
Suddenly, Yessie heard the dreaded words. She couldn’t believe what she just heard and if it was one of Dean’s infamous lies that rolled of his tongue at just that moment. So was she imaging it or did he really just kick her out of the wedding? Yessie had seemed to confuse herself just thinking of the possibility. Her head started to pound as her palms would sweat.  
By the time Yessie got her conscious back, Dean had pushed his way towards the doors. He was angry and Yessie felt bad about coming on strongly. However, she knew deep down inside, something was up and she apparently wasn’t ready to share with the class. Wasn’t the best outcome in awhile but it could be a source of controversy later.  
Yessie would drop to her knees upon the stairs and sob a little sad song. She remained there for at least an hour and a half by the time my face would appear from the darkness. I would huddle myself down to her, a face lifted with forgiveness and prosperity. She would look up, her mascara running down her cheek as trails of tears would follow. I planted my palm gently on her backside waiting for her eyes to meet mine.  
“I’m sorry…” She sobbed, huffing as she tried to calm herself down. “It’s my entire fault.”  
I would meet her stare as a slight smile would form. “You’re not sorry, you never were.” That is when Yessie’s face would be heavily burdened as she began to back away slowly.  
“What… what are you talking about?” She replied.  
Suddenly, my expression would turn dark as an evil smirk followed. I would rise to my feet and hover above her sorrowful soul. “Come on now. Sorry to say but you were right about me.” I hesitated with a quick glance around before turning my attention back onto Yessie. “I am not who you think I am. I’m actually… worst.” I turned towards one of the dining tables and handled an orchid in the centerpiece.  
Yessie rubbed her tear streaks away and followed my direction. “What do you want then?”  
I turned away from the table, meeting her eyes right on. “What I want… is self-esteem.” I began with my eyes nailed into her. “And maybe, a little piece of Winchester…”  
Yessie’s eyes widened. “You won’t even get the chance.” She threatened.  
“Oh I know.” I scoffed. “That is why you’re in the way.”  
Suddenly the floor would crack and rush into a sliding whirlpool of pitch black and debris as the floor would madly spin around and around like a broken carousel. Yessie had managed her way over to one of the grounded columns but the force was too great to keep her fingers nailed. She would be thrown like a rag doll across the room, being sucked ever so slowly into the depths of the unknown beyond. Yessie would grip to the edges of that of remained of the beautiful titled floor. I would laugh hysterically, watching as she edged ever so closer to the hole below.  
“Hey!” A voice roared as I’d turn. It was Castiel, with his face stoic and a prideful envy lifting high.  
“Castiel,” I grinned. “Why would you be here?”  
Cas would crunch up his face for a brief moment before realizing my true form wasn’t what it was appeared to be. “What are you?” He said gruffly.  
My grin turned to a smirk. “Hmm, like you wouldn’t know…”  
“Guess you could say my… invitation was lost in the mail.” He replied as he’d reappear before me, just a few inches from my face. He would hesitate briefly, staring into my faked eyes.  
Yessie however had cried out towards him before he’d make his move. His attention was turned and that is when opportunity had opened up to me. I would walk back a few steps with an attentive smile as I began to draw a sigil upon the stairs. Cas would lean down to Yessie, his hands outstretched as he reached for her, keeping his heels planted to prevent from falling in. But his attempt would fail as my palm would smash down onto the newly drawn artwork and he’d pulsate in a flash of light until he completely vanished.  
“I apologize, Castiel. But you weren’t invited.” I hissed as I returned back to my viewing seat.  
Yessie was still gripping hard to the outside of floor there still was. I would look down at her, my eyes blaring with rage. I’d lean close and meet her gaze and whisper into her ear. “I’m going to kill your best boys.” I sang cruelly as I stomped one of Yessie’s hands hard until she lost her grip.  
“You won’t get away from this!” Yessie hollered above the rapid noise of the flooring prying loose and swirling madly downward.  
I laughed witty as I whispered to her. “I’ve already did.” Suddenly Yessie stumbled back, taking the tile she gripped so hard on with her.  
She fell and fell until her body thumped upon the hard, cold surface. Her body quaked with shell-shock as she lifted herself on her hips, rubbing the aching bones. Yessie would rise to her feet shortly after and glance around, questioning in her mind if she could find a possible location. But couldn’t depict where exactly was here. So she decided to take a look around, see if anything would jog her memory.  
The walls were heavily thick rock that was slimy to the touch, stalagmites and stalactites were in every inch possible, sticking up high from the ceiling and floor like fingers of a mindless beast. Yessie huffed, blowing her hair back from her eyes as they would search for a sign of possible light. How could this happen? She would ask herself, wondering if there was even a possibility of returning back, back to the surface. It was known now that this place was indeed a cavern and of what Yessie was about to find, fake me’s own prison.  
Her senses weren’t as keen as my own so it was difficult to say she wouldn’t pounce on you without a before reference. As she continued further into the depths of the cavern, she’d make note of a washed sob heard ahead in the distance. Keeping her pace at a stand hold, she wouldn’t dare to travel any father until she could hear the sound emanate through the lightless burdened pathway. However, I’ve told her before to not be so sudden for you may scare the sounds you hear away. As she got closer and closer, the washed out sobs would become visible as a backside of a human form.

Meanwhile, havoc was about to play itself out as the group was preparing for the big wedding tomorrow. I had walked into our hotel room with open arms towards Dean who would smile briefly my direction as his fingers ringed around a newly bought bottle of wine. After an amorous hug, he’d raise the wine up to view. “What do you say? Celebration drinks?” His brow was sarcastically raised with high hopes of contentment upon his expression.  
“Oh, Dean, you’re naughty.” I said sarcastically as I grinned big. I would turn to the mini-bar and take out two of the fourteen wine glasses and let Dean pour.  
“Hey, we’re just having bubbles tomorrow. Wine is much more “delicate” and potent.” He emphasized with a Frenchy tone. He would then hand one glass over to me. “Besides, champagne is for amateurs.” Dean mumbled under his sip.  
I shook my head. “It’s the traditional beverage of a wedding party. Most people just chose it because it’s some exclusion from the normal stuff…”  
“Whatever that means,” Dean began.  
“We could change it if you like, still got eighteen hours.” I examined.  
Dean shook his head after about spilling his slug. “No… it’s fine. I’ll deal.”  
I nodded. “Alright.”  
Dean would suddenly dip his glass back until no sign of wine could be seen by the naked eye. He sighed before putting the glass down with a slight cling to the countertop. He’d turn his attention back to me. “Well, I shall turn in for the night. You are coming?” He asked with sympathetic eyes.  
I shook my head slightly. “Yeah, eventually but I’ve got a few other things I want to do before.” I said as his head would nod and disappear into the dim-lit bedroom.  
I would turn with my eyes gazing beyond the reaches of reality. As I took a sip of my now chilled wine, I would contemplate on viewing Yessie from the depths I’ve sent her. But my conscious would say not so I’d shake the thought off and stare out the wide low-riding window. You could see Sam’s form pace itself from side to side, his Blackberry up to his ear, listening to the opposing voice on the opposite end. He would glance up and make notice of my form, waving one left hand in a friendly ideal. I would smile towards him but it shortly faded away, along with my good girl act.  
“You’re going first.” I whispered as blinds closed, darkness is all that remained.

Yessie stopped, staring towards this breathing body with wide eyes and concern. But her urge to help was growing ever so stronger inside, she couldn’t just leave this person here, even if she could walk away, there was no chance it would happen. At least she could find who this human was; surely it would help to know who she’d assist. To that, Yessie would slide her eyes close and sigh. With slow, cautious steps, she would tab gently the shoulder of this mysterious being. The person’s tear jerked face would turn and glance up.  
To her surprise, the face was rather familiar. It wasn’t like an evil face or a wicked face but rather a gentle one. Her face was a mess of streaking mascara and ravaged dark hair. A peaceful expression would mount itself clearly as the person would rise to her feet and grip Yessie hard with open arms. Yessie seemed in complete shock by the time the person had backed off.  
But her eyes would narrow as she placed a cold hand on their forehead, lifting their long bangs up to reveal the face of her leader. With a shrill of happiness, she’d hug her with ever so might. “Oh my god, Katie it’s you!”  
She hugged quite hard that it was becoming difficult to let out a breath. I would pat her back as she would pull away after hearing my slight choking in her ear. Her face would pucker to a light blush as I would grasp my neck, clearing for fresh air. “Sorry…” she mumbled with cheeks bright. I would finally catch my breath before she would ask. “What the hell happened?”  
I cleared my sore throat. “I… I actually don’t really know what happened.” I would turn around, my back facing her and my eyes nailed to the gleaming stalagmites. “I was just walking towards my car from my shift and… I was jumped by this… this thing and I fought but…” I hesitated as I closed my eyes, pinching my sinus together for a moment. “I hit it a couple times but it would just laugh as it pinned me down with its glowing eyes. Then, just in a wink, it had turned into a duplicate of me and then I knew… it would come after you guys.” I grabbed my arms tight as my dreadful feelings began to reappear. Yessie had placed her hand on my shoulder, helping to relieve the pain.  
“But how’d you get down here in this cavern?” She asked with comforting effort.  
“Probably the same way you had… the faked me probably wanted to get you out of the way.” I met her gaze for a brief moment before leaving it to the floor.  
“But, why?” Yessie questioned.  
I met her gaze once again but this time, it was more permanent. “She wants my crown as well as Sam and Dean.”  
Yessie eyes suddenly widened. “She told me she was gonna “kill the boys” though.”  
My eyes would widen as well. “No… not Sam and Dean.” I shirked.  
Yessie nodded. “I’m afraid so. But she told you she “wanted” them.”  
I nodded. “Yeah she did, but it was more like a…” Suddenly, it hit me. “She doesn’t want to “kill them,” I began with logic. “She wants to use them.”  
Yessie seemed a bit lost with my sudden brain spirit. She would lift a brow to indicate this but then it would begin to make sense to her as well. “Oh I get what you’re saying now.”  
I nodded. “Yeah, so she wants to use the boys to get to my crown and rule Nevada City without anyone knowing the truth because the boys will be on her side. It’s the perfect trap.”  
“Oh my god, she’s going to take over the planet if we don’t stop her in time.” Yessie added.  
“Exactly,” I replied. “But I’ve found no way out of this place. How are we going to get back up there?”  
Yessie thought for a moment. Her thinking position was as familiar as her curly hair. Suddenly, she would exit her position, just about slapped me in the face but she tends to be loose like that. “Doesn’t the corridor continue down?”  
“I believe so… What are you getting at, Yessenia?” I asked puzzled.  
“Well this is a cavern of somewhere so isn’t it true that one direction goes in and one goes out?” Her knowledge from geography class wasn’t as good as suspected but she was heading somewhere.  
“I suppose so.” I commented.  
“So if we keep heading a certain direction, we should run into an exit eventually, right? So let’s continue one this way and see where it leads.” She pointed out with a frisk of a wrist.  
I sighed. “You know, there is only one exit usually in caverns so we may be going the wrong way. How do you suppose we can tell we’re going the right way, Geography maniac?”  
Yessie’s face would blush once again but this time on purpose. “Um well I guess we can use the old explorer trick…” Suddenly, her finger would lift and with a quick lick of the tongue, it was drenched with her saliva. I would attempt to wave her stench of bad breath way as we’d pick a direction and travel down the long, empty corridor, seeking a sense of air.

Traveling in the pitch blackness with a stinky finger leading was just uncanny. As the darkness would shallow your senses and alert you with a picture that not one person would like to foretell. It was becoming frustrating as we’d end up at dead ends or small caverns that neither of us could possibly fit through. The twist and turns would drive you insane if you were to be lost in the depths of these caverns but Yessie and I knew better. We would keep our eyes keen to the straightaway that was indeed a pathway.  
As we continued on our way, Yessie would share happens above us, up to the moment she was “gobbled up by a sinkhole,” she would say. I seemed well-peculiar of the ideas she’s given me and made mental notes of the villain upstairs’ possible weapon of destruction. But I knew one thing deep down; I needed to get back up there, before the wedding even starts, before Dean kisses that evil picture of me. The possibility of not reaching our destination in time was relevant and couldn’t have been any worst of a wait. However, I was feeling certain of myself we would indeed find an exit.  
Suddenly Yessie had stopped in her swift pace. I had bumped into her, about knocking myself out cold. I’ve been missing for days, probably a week and I was pretty much beat down with barely enough food to sustain myself. So I was weaker than I usually was, less work I could do before a complete blow out like a candle. But I knew, I need to get over my wearily needs and make use of the strength I still had.  
I had paused behind, searching for the answer in her face as she would lick her finger once again. She placed it out in front of here and felt. To her shock, there was indeed a slight breeze coming from in front of us somewhere and she would shrill to the feel. “Here is our way out.” She said back to me.  
I hadn’t felt so relieved in a long time. The two of us would smile towards each other and scramble to the newly stated air path. As we approached head on, you could hear the wind whistle gently through the gaping hole with pleasure rushing over you. By the time, Yessie had reached the top; she spent no time checking out the scenery. She pushed her way through and landed hard outside the entrance, scratching her head with shellshock.  
I would rise from the cavern’s hole and land atop my kneecaps. I gasped for air as the fresh of the surroundings would be absorbed. Yessie had climbed up onto her boots, observing the empty, marbled hallway that was outstretched before us. With one last puff, I would rise to my own boots and glance around to the quite delicate surroundings.  
“Do you know where we are, Yessie?” I asked.  
She would glance around for a brief moment before giving her educated guess. “I believe we’re in the eastern corridor but I could be wrong. This place looks the same everywhere you go…”  
I nodded. “I bet.”  
Yessie would glance around the corner, spotting the familiar shape of the room doors that was etched with wavy and complicated designs. As we began down the hall with swift feet, suddenly one of the doors would swing open. Yessie jump startled as she would push us back to the adjacent hall. The figure before the door was none other than the Colonel himself. His tux was well-fitted and spotless with his hair waxed back to a nice flat style.  
“It’s the Colonel,” I whispered. “Should we follow him?”  
Yessie wasn’t sure of following him would be the best idea but it was also the only one we got. She would shake her head. “I don’t know… might be going to his seat at the reception though…”  
We contemplated for a few minutes before deciding yeah, we should follow him so we did. As we followed the prim version of the Sheriff down the beatified hallways, we’d make note of the area, keeping mental note of every direction we’ve taken. We may need them later if we are to make a great escape later. But without warning, the chef and his cooks had stopped our travel as they would pass us in lines of delicious food that was neatly placed on each and every plate in even proportions. The two of us would happen to sneak by them but taking the adjacent hall from the one we had stood however, we would just find more trouble to stop us.  
As the clocks strikes 2:40, we already was tardy to saving my wedding and all of the guests inside.

Meanwhile, the reception was about to happen. The evil version of me was playing it nice, with the gown flowing freely at her high-heeled feet and high sights of Dean’s face planted in her view. As she began to walk down the aisle, she would grin but then merge it into a smirk as everyone planted their eyes on her. To their alarm, she had stopped in a complete halt in the middle of the aisle and began to create horrid music. Everyone in the room seemed confused but wasn’t ready for what was about to come as she continued down the aisle until she reached Dean and Sam’s standing place below the perched arch.  
Dean and the “fake” version of me would begin but just to be stopped by a rude banging at the door as Yessie and I would suddenly show us to the crowd.  
“Stop the wedding!” I screamed as my voice would echo the open space with huge definition. There was sudden mumbling within the crowd of thousands.  
“What’s going on?”  
“Who is that?”  
The mumbling would continue as I would begin my path towards the decorated arch just to find Dean staring at me with an empty expression. Sam on the other hand seemed a bit confused and terrified at the same time, realizing maybe something was majorly wrong.  
I would walk carefully up to my double as I stated my claims to the crowd to hear. “You have all been deceived by this woman. She is a twisted minded freak that wants to take the No Losers’ away from the truth. Because I…” With a quick pull away from my bangs, I revealed myself to the many souls of the room, showing off my anti-possession tattoo and battle scars.  
The room was suddenly filled with a frantic gasp of shock as everyone realized that I am the real Katie Winchester. With the room aware of my true being, everyone began to murmur towards the beautified version of myself, standing at the altar. Suddenly, her expression would change into a gloom of sneer hate you have ever seen as her face curled sinister. Her chuckling would begin as I would turn my attention towards her as the shadows began to surround us.  
“You’re too late,” She hissed as her face would twist and turn. By now, the whole town was in peril and I knew it. The evil version of me would morph by breaking the seams of the dress into ripped tears, peeling off her high-heels and revealing a shadowy body of bone and muscle. Her body’s layout was exactly like a human but had complicated extra parts like long, grotesque fingernails and one colored eyes. The whole room would surely be in a panic but as soon as attempts were tried, she lifted the hand with the newly placed ring and the heavy doors would come to a collide slam and lock.  
“No one is going anywhere.” She hissed following a horrid echoing bass in her tone.  
I clinched my teeth as if giving a threat. “You don’t deserve to be here.”  
She smirked while chuckling. “Oh contra my dear, you have no right being here, alive.”  
“What are you?” Yessie interrupted us with intense force.  
The woman wouldn’t bother to play with Yessie’s shenanigans so she ignored her for a brief second before she replied. “I am something new, something that was just whipped up recently…”  
“What are you going to do to all of these people?” I asked at random.  
She would smile and look out beyond my sight, towards the observers then back at me. “To them?” She pointed out the locals behind me. “Nothing. But to your team, I’ve already accomplished what I came here for…” She chuckled briefly before hovering herself over to Dean’s side, where he would take notice of her while she stroked his chin.  
I could feel my eyes widen as she continued to molest Dean’s appearance. I let my foot down as her eyes would dart to me. “What did you do to him?” I was getting angry and I knew it.  
She smirked and let his eyes toy with her as she continued with the pestering. “Your little Dean her is my new play food. He’s been my food source for a couple days now and he’s starting to run dry.” She would play with her fingers around him as his empty eyes would follow her every move.  
I clutched my fist together, ready for a beat down. But I knew I wouldn’t have very much of a fair fight so I decided against it… for now.  
“You know,” she began, twisting her mangled body over towards my brother-in-law. “Your cute brother here is my next food source…” She began to play with Sam as well but he didn’t seem to care for her flirty temptations.  
Suddenly, her nails were deep in his hair as she yanked back the neck and began to eat away Sam’s life force. As she continued briskly, you could see my brother’s face turn pale and eyes droop as his body became confused by the attack. I was just about to jump her when Yessie attempted it first. But she failed shortly after as the monster flicked her wrist towards the wall, just seconds later. A moment later, she let Sam out of her grips, gasping for air and slumming down to the floor until his brain no longer could take the stress. He was now completely unconscious.  
My palms began to sweat, my heart pounded with counts I couldn’t keep up with. The fear filling the eyes of its owner was high within the crowd. This monster was on her rampage and as most of us knew, it was about to rage. There was no grade that would stop her complexity. This may be the one Death had warned me of just a few weeks later, the one that got away.

It was now four pm and my wedding was smashed by the likes of my sinister double. She would look upon her new followers and flourish a smirk. I highly doubted the citizens of Nevada City, the ones that battled mudslides and epidemics would be willing to stand by her side. Not now, not in the future or ever. They’ve been hiding under my wing for long enough and now, they were ready to take flight.  
Each by each, one by one, every single observer and watcher would stand. I glanced at the faces of those I notice and nod as I return to taking my stand. “You know, you should have thought of a good escape before you stupidly showed yourself.” I would slowly pace myself towards her, eyes nailed and tainted.  
She would begin to back off a few inches but pause in her tracks. Another smirk would show itself. “Ha-ha I knew you would try to use your “posse” to defeat me but I fear… you were the one who’s forgotten one minor detail…”  
The she monster suddenly twisted on her heels facing outward of the complex stain glass and lifts her arms high. Her monotone would set as she voiced a strange chant to the world. Yessie had joined me at the podium from a rough throw towards the stoned wall. She was less harmed than bruised to her shoulders and arms; she staggered over to me painfully but eager to fight. As my dark double continued with her chanting, rising high and low in depth, Dean’s emptied complexion would collapse to the carpeted floor.  
I noticed his collapse just seconds later as I’d rush to his side, cradling his colder corpse as breathing was slight. From my perch, I watched as the beauty of the glass window crumbled into a rain of colored shards. The crash and crackling of the glass made the ears burn as it would come down as if a heavy burden was broken. I placed my palm down in a sudden panic as a clear shard would cut through my thin exterior. My eyes would water up as the pain became unbearable for attempt of pulling it out now.  
After the window’s sudden combustion, Yessie and the citizens would watch in awe as the gust sucked all the pure air out and revealed a darkling sky. Clouds were heavy grey and thunder roared across the fields as it spun spiraling into a deep funnel. Unpinned hair would fly as the outside world became purified by the darkness it sometimes filled. I remained half kneeled by Dean’s side, hair flailing around and a heavy burden forming inside my gut. I noticed Doc and the Cornel get to Sam to check out the harm done and give me a slight nod to indicate all is looking alright.  
But the raging, mad weather outside was becoming ever so more threatening by the minute and that right there was the indicator something serious is this way come. “Yessie!” I cried out to the crowd desperate for my best friend’s assistance. Her face would soon appear as she’d quickly pushed the awed eyes away. My best friend soon kneeled next to me.  
“What is it Katie?” She examined Dean’s motionless body.  
“Here, take him. I need to stop this.” I cried briefly as I placed down my groom into my reliable friend’s arms.  
She would stare up at me as I stood curiosity lit her eyes. “But how?”  
I glanced back down at Dean for possibly the last time. I sighed and began with my plan. I have to stop her, I just have to, I told myself as I edged ever so closer to my double’s stance. Our allies’ eyes were glued as I made my final trek up to the destroyed arch. I stopped and looked back at the many faces, sighed and got my grip.  
“Hey!” I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
My double’s eyes would quickly arise as she turned around to face me. “You’ve screwed me up so now I’m gonna squish you like a little pest you are.” She growled. Her palm would rise, just about to “flick” me off to the side with her “mind powers” when suddenly, I jumped her. Grabbing hold of any possible gripping point, she would shriek and begin to tilt slightly as her balance became uneven. “Get off!” She hollered with the demonic echo following.  
At this point, I knew I could possibly be crazy but I also knew that I could use it to my advantage. The double bobbled back and forth edging ever so closer to the freshly made hole in the room. That is exactly where I wanted her. As she shrilled and flailed her arms around madly, I’d take the opportunity to find an opening and taking it. Once I found my safe point, I would manage her weight even more, pulling her ever so closer to her falling death.  
Soon it was time, as I swiftly decreased her surface area and managed my trail to the point of escape. My double was suddenly facing the 100 foot drop below, eyes bewildered. She was about to comment but I had her hesitate as I slide myself down and rolled off in a 360. It was all over as her redistributed weight took its toll and down she went. There was an audience of the towns people gathered around the wide window, watching and listening. And with that, a solid boom would echo across the building’s frame.

The hallways of the University Hospital were gloomy and daunt as light would travel only from the individual rooms. I was sitting quietly over on one of the thousands of beds as Doc sewed up my palm with gentle and clean strides. Yessie was sitting in the lounge chair opposite of me, skimming through a National Geographic magazine with a grotesque mummy lining the cover. Not the best reading material bedside, I thought to myself as I would squirm a bit towards the dried corpse. But I’d ignore as Doc put his teeth to the thread and tear it off.

“There.” He said empathetically. I lifted my newly sewed palm, relaxing and extending my fingers. “How does it feel?” Doc asked.  
“It feels… good.” I replied. Doc would smile as he patted my leg and rose to his feet. He turned towards the cabinets and pulled out a medium amount of bandage. Unrolling it with ease, I offered him back my palm as he quickly wrapped it up for better protection from germs.  
Doc gave a short sigh as he grinned towards me. “Aright, you should be in tip-top shape.”  
I nodded. “Thank you, Doc.” I smiled. Doc nodded back as he rewrapped the extra bandage and placed it back in its rightful place. I hopped off the bed and seemed to have hesitated at the doorway, turning my attention back towards my doctor. “Doc, is it ok if I go check on the boys?” I asked briefly.  
Doc shut the cabinet door and glanced to me. He nodded. “Of course you can, they’re your family.”  
I smiled back at him for moment to show my thanks. He took it well as I exited the room into the quiet, dim hallway. Yessie was traveling behind me, magazine still in her face. She must have found something good to read, I told myself as I would turn the corner to reveal the open door to the break room. The break room was small with a broad tan color that rounded the walls, flower photographs lined the walls in a single line and it was all centered on a kitchenette area with a small rectangle table where assorted coffee mugs sat uncleanly.  
I shook my head as I looked around at the sight of the mess. But I would ignore it and turn my attention towards the compact black coffeemaker that sat unmoved. The bean griddles littered the countertop; the actual can containing the full power was tightly packed away. I turned to Yessie who would glance above her page with resentful eyes. “Would you like some?” I offered as I pressed the brew button.  
She put her National Geographic down from her brow and sighed of relief. “Sure, I’d love some after the night we’ve had.” My best friend noted as I nodded to ensure her cup.  
As the two of us waited patiently for our Joes, I would observe the doorway as doctors, nurses and staff would come one by one. Each would stop and sent a smile my way as the room’s dread would evaporate with instead remorse and hope. I knew most of the people in the building and most absolutely knew me. Have to admit, sometimes it is quite hard being famous, sometimes a drag but we mean something then. I could bare the support on occasion, being a kind minded word or pleading on the right time.  
My thoughts were roughed abruptly as the sound of wining and slats would come to an end. It was the coffeemaker, all done preparing a nice steamy brew. However, I always was the type of person to keep creamer closer, the aroma would cultivate the senses with strong bold spark of insanity. Couldn’t stand the stuff straight up like my boys, neither could Yessie. Sometimes it would make us gag to the distinct beans of the caffeine plant.  
I quickly pulled out one of the to-go cups and poured at least a third of the darkened blend and made a slight slide over towards the assorted creamers and drizzles located atop the cornerstone. Yessie would follow my steps as she mirrored every move with a content look upon her face. It wasn’t until she finished “customizing” her own cup; she would set herself down at the rectangular table and sigh. I would have joined her but I wanted to go check on the boys’ well-being. Right before I left, Yessie would stop me with her arm outstretched and hovering.  
“Hey, hold up. I want to give you something.” Yessie would begin to dig through the bag she’d been carry around with her and pull out a nicely wrapped gift.  
Holding it up for me to take it, I shook my head. “If that’s a wedding gift, I don’t want it… not just yet.”  
Yessie frowned. “Oh… alright then…” She’d tuck it back away. “You’ll promise to open it first then? I mean… you’ve already seen its shape, most likely know what it is.” She smiled.  
I met her stare for a brief moment, contemplating my thoughts. “Of course I will.” I answered with a slight grin. Yessie’s ego had a boost. I’ve never seen her so content and relaxed after a stressfully adventure down in the caverns but I was pretty sure her discover of me was the best thing that happened to her all day so she was well from being content and back.  
“Thank you.” She whispered. I began on my way down the daunt hallway once again. “Don’t forget to say hi to them for me, ya hear?” She cried. I couldn’t help but chuckle a smile.

I traveled at a well-adjust speed down each hallway, taking a quick glance into random rooms. One had a sweet little old lady, sitting quietly with a book in hand, reading the tiny font and enjoying every second. Another had a couple; I’m guessing girlfriend and boyfriend by the looks of their young complexions, hovering around a newborn. The girlfriend held it gently and sweetly as she cradled the little body in her arms. The moving picture had me thinking of the thought for having one of my own however it would be a big and dangerous world for it but Dean is fully aware of my thought.

Each room I passed was different. Some were happy and serene while others… were empty and darkened with tragedy as the soul laid still. Tragic really, but it happens every day, every hour and every minute. I’m aware of this because I’ve seen it as the light goes out of their eyes and their gripping fear turn cold. The person’s bystander would slowly die inside and grief over their stillness, alone in the dark.  
It would spread like a disease and alter the thinking of those who only have a few hours or days to live. Like havoc cry to just kill me now, save the others. Not many would think of me talking of death but through the ones I’ve seen, there is no escaping this. I shook the thoughts off as I gained momentum towards the correct area. By and by I’d find myself following invisible lines until I reached room 403.  
I hesitated in the doorway, watching for Dean’s scrawny image to acknowledge me. He would at least a minute later and invite me inside. I walked up to his bedside scanning the room’s interior and making note of his charts before I entered the room. Dean lay sparsely stretched within the white sheets, an IV trailed from its hanging plastic bag to his right arm and an EPG to his left read of a solid ninety-seven. His drooping eyes told me of the use of painkillers as he acted sluggish and groggy.  
I would set myself down beside him in one of the room’s lounge chairs. Dean sighed, leaning back so his neck rested on the pre-fluffed pillow. He closed his eyes, thinking of a better world where he could relax and sleep for twenty-four hours straight. Taking in the dim light, my own eyes would adjust abruptly as a pushed yawn arose. Dean’s eyes would manage to slide open again as he stared off towards the wall he faced.  
“I’m sorry…” He mumbled hoarsely.  
I had rested my head on my elbow for support. I would lift my brow, wondering what my drugged husband meant. “What are you apologizing for?”  
Dean breathed in heavily as his drowsy eyes slid towards my own. “About everything... about not realizing she wasn’t you…”  
I shook my head and clutched Dean’s right hand into my own. “No, don’t apologize just because you couldn’t figure out the puzzle. Dean your better than this and you know it. So please,” I begged. “Don’t blame it on yourself.”  
He would groan a little before turning away. I sat there, feeling helpless and dismay. I can’t help it if Dean thinks differently of himself, that’s just how us people are. But I did know one thing and that one thing is that I have my confidence back. As I thought of what to say, his face would return around.  
“Your right,” He finally said. “But I still feel it’s my fault she walked with me, on me…”  
I hushed him as I placed my free hand on his cheek, stroking it nicely. “You aren’t alone on this, I believe you.” His face would slightly become a sign of life with my reassuring words. I knew then I had hit home.  
As his mind was more at ease, he’d turn back and in soft words ask to be relaxed. I smiled with a nod as I rose from my newly favorite seat. Dean would attempt to scoot himself over as far as the bed would go and I would follow his trail, climbing into the sheets next to him. He’d scoot closer until his head could lay comfortable upon my thigh. I would remain where I was, humming the sweet tune of Hey Jude, the same song his mother hummed to him as a lullaby.

I woke the next morning with an aching neck. I apparently had slept sitting up as I found Dean’s form upon my legs. I didn’t want to bug him into becoming annoyed so I decided to write a little in my journal. The rough bounded notebook was a treasure to me; it pretty much was my only source to the times in Japan or a review of our “greatest hits”. But for some reason, I couldn’t write.

I just stared blankly at the empty page, thinking of what to say or not. Shaking it off, I closed it abruptly and sighed. My eyes traveled up to the ceiling as if daydreaming for a right word or perhaps a miracle but I knew better than to beg to god for assurance. Dean would shift his weight around until he was off my legs. He usually wasn’t a restless sleeper, his pain must have aggravated itself once again, I thought.  
I took the chance to get to my feet as I rolled myself off the stiff bed. My back would be relieved with a quick stretch of my tired muscles. A yawn would slip by and I knew that sleeping in too long was a problem. I would turn my attention back towards the stiff bed my spouse laid, his body shaking of regret and shock. I would walk towards the cabinets, fiddling my hands around the items until I found some morphine.  
Filling the syringe and IV only took a second. With a quick pump of the pressure cap, it flowed and swirled around in the colorless IV until it reached him, relaxing him back down to a calm state. I made sure not to give him too big of a dose because we’ll be able to leave today. I didn’t want him loopy when we took him home. He was for sure funnier to be around but it wouldn’t help the rest of us.  
I gave a silent smile towards him as I placed the syringe in the hazard container. Before I headed out the door, I would return back to my spot and give a sweet kiss to his forehead. As quiet as I could be, I exited the room with a content look upon as the door slowly closed behind me. I was about to head towards the break room when I saw the tall form of my brother, Sam leaning over the reception desk. My spirits would rise as his hazel eyes glanced over to meet my own in the middle.  
Sam smiled big as I jogged towards him with open arms. I launched myself towards him as he obliged with semi-wide arms. “Whoa hey.” He said.  
As his grip loosened, I got a good look at his bruised forehead and thin band aid on the side of his extended neck. “Are you ok?” I asked with mellowed out concern.  
Sam nodded. “Yeah.” His eyes wandered for a moment. “How is Dean?”  
I let his loose fingers slide off my backside; backing away a few inches to I give him room to breathe. “He’s stable and should be able to leave by this evening.”  
“Glad to hear that.” Sam commented. He seemed to give a look of suspicion, like he was remembering those two hours last night. “You know,” He hesitated as a doctor walked by and away. “Yessie warned us of your… doppelganger, even before she attacked us.”  
“Did she?” I said curious.  
Sam nodded. “Well yeah, she called you...I mean her a fraud.”  
I knew Yessie was good at keeping secrets but not like this. She would never hide things behind her back that included me. But I knew he was meaning my double, just not in a good way. I wanted to know more. “That’s interesting. Yessie doesn’t tend to be so continuance of my behavior.”  
“It was pretty bad but she did know what was up. She must have seen something I didn’t. That reminds me, Dean was mysteriously knocked out unconscious the third day before. He was talking to “you”.” He added intuitive.  
“Do you believe my double did it?” I asked with narrowed eyes.  
Sam shook his head. “I can’t be sure but I’m getting the hint she was defiantly stronger than she should have been. I know because she gripped my head with major intensity.” He glanced ahead for a minute, nodding respectively towards the next doctor that walked past. “Whatever the hell your double was, she’s got some help.”  
“Hmm,” I began. “Do you think it was that freak we met in Albuquerque?”  
“He might be behind this but he’s too afraid of his shadow to fight us.” Sam commented.  
I nodded. “You’re right about that. I hope we meet him again.”  
“I do too, don’t get me wrong. The guy has a major bone to pick with us, so I wouldn’t be surprised if he was the one who sent the unknown doppelganger after us.”He added.  
“We need to find out.” I suggested as the two of us begun to walk the path of the bustling hallway, hoping some day, we’ll be face to face with the guy once again.

The rest of the day was just a sister/brother day out. Sam and I have an ‘old friend’ relationship, always seems to stay the same everywhere we went. The two of us have had time to get to know each other on rare occasions so it was a very good day, enjoying a good conversation with steaming lattes and a brisk walk along the boardwalk. It was a gloomy day, with slight drizzle of rain and cloudy skies so it was defiantly chilly. However, we’ve managed to waste time and take in the sights just to return back to the hospital later that evening.

 

Yessie had fallen asleep in one of the waiting room chairs, her arm serving as a pillow. Sam and I smiled at the sight, shaking our heads with disbelief. I nudged her gentle awake with one cold hand. Yessie’s eyes would flutter open as she stretched wide and yawned. Her eyes drooped with exhaustion as they met our own.  
“Oh… hey, I was just… shutting my eyes for a minute.” She said with a loose yawn. The two of us knew that was a lie.  
Sam turned his attention towards the reception desk and asked for Dean’s release papers. The receptionist happily smiled towards the sight of a handsome thirty year old and handed him a clipboard. The clipboard had pieces of Dean’s medical info alongside a form to be filled out by the closest family member with their name and date. Doc’s signature was already written in fresh ink as he knew we’d rather leave then stick around for him to sign it. Sam had taken the seat next to Yessie and I, briefing the info and signing with quite legible handwriting.  
Of course, I had to sign too as I’m Dean’s spouse. But in no time was the whole form filled out and completed. All three of us this time had rose back onto our boots and handed the clipboard over to the receptionist. She briefed the info herself before giving the ok and walking away toward the rooming section. We turned towards each other and chatted among ourselves until the receptionist returned again with a nurse and Dean.  
Dean still acted a bit groggy but seemed to be in a lifted mood. The nurse would loop around the wheelchair and kneel down to his sight. She handed him a small set of painkillers and grinned. Dean had his sights nailed on her like a child to ice cream. He grinned happily towards her to indicate something must have been going on between the two of them.  
“Thanks Stacy.” He said. Stacy gave a nod as she began on her way, looking back and waving.  
I narrowed my eyes towards him, wondering if something happened between the two of them but I didn’t want to show it. Sam rolled his eyes as he knew his brother’s taste and flirtatious ways. Yessie would giggle under her breath. Dean waved back briefly but turned back to find our more than distasteful looks.  
“What?” He began. “She was hot…” He would take notice of my body language and nudge me with his boot to my backside. “Love you.” He said playfully with a cuties tone.  
I couldn’t help but grunt towards his “childish” ways but the truth is, I did love him and I deserve so much more for him. However, life is a bitch, can’t always get what you want. So my only option is to satisfy myself for what I have rather than what I want. Shaking the thought off, I turned my subconscious back to Sam who was calling for me to come. Apparently I’ve stopped abruptly and stared into the not so empty space surrounding us.  
Retrieving my mind, I headed towards the automatic doors. Dean’s expression had rose above my own, he was now standing up on his own two boots. “If I offended you…” He winched when my hand wrapped around his neck. His eyes were nailed to mine as we met in the middle. Oh sweet, sweet revenge, I thought to myself as ecstatic Dean was about our affection, nothing would bet one from me.  
Sam and Yessie shook their heads and smiled to each other. “Oh come here you two.” Yessie groveled. Soon the four of us were linked around each other in one big family hug. This was actually quite common between the four of us but it usually was made at the randomness moments in time. And this was one of those moments.

A couple weeks later, the real wedding happened. The whole town was in a mad rush to set things to amazing standards like Frencheli gathered a crowd of hundreds as he played a show of shrouding the awes by making and stacking our cake live. With the crowds followed fans, Sam was about stampeded while going to check on the venue. Ravaged with wild hair, he gave a sigh of relief, pushing his back against the door that rattled madly on its hinges behind him. Havoc was majorly active and it would soon get more of a frustration.

But we had managed our times out well the next couple of days, avoiding the rush urge of fans, great help cries of the locals and vacationers who noted the events being huge. The closer it got, the more havoc broke and I for one wasn’t hoping for this, none of us were. However, I knew, we could get through it, maybe for short amounts of time but we’d get through it. For precautions, the Colonel had agreed to keep out onlookers during the actual vows. I’m truly thankful for that man and for what we’ve done for him in the past, he owes us one.  
For once, our wedding was strictly off limits to the vacationers and the fans. But our original wedding was as well, just less people than we had expected. Now it was all invite him, invite her. There were quite a good hundred people we’d love to have the honor of joining us, including the Colonel and Doc, just to name off a few. However, our main goal was to have a great one, not just the amount of complexity of guests or theme.  
We were already a day and a half away. Most of us were starting to get anxious yet excited. While all me and Dean could think about is we’ll finally be official, not some wrinkle in the Father’s books but an official couple in matrimony. My dress was replaced with a more elegant one for the reception as well as partying, Dean was actually conscious and no sign of an intruding shapeshifter. Just to be safe, we all had slit our arms with a sliver blade the night before; just pain was seen on the face, no burning, just pure blood.  
It would edge ever so closer each hour. As time would slow itself and contemplates on moving forward. To us, it chose the wrong one as it would taint us in meeting the floor. However, every second counted and in short time, it would happen. But it wouldn’t come so soon.

The wedding was a big success as the main people we’ve chosen from a good three thousand citizens showed. Most were our close friends or allies so of which… you wouldn’t expect. Cas was one of these who was confused by the whole idea but participated just because he wanted to know. But one thing you should know, he’s not a very good groomsman so don’t expect much from him. He was considerably from another world so it wasn’t much of a surprise he’d get confused but Natalie had managed to get him out of his bubble comfortable.

Anyways, most people were thrilled and content through the rest of the wedding party, most went towards the rare and fascinating delicacies of food items lining the numerous tables. Next to the food was the wide variety of wines and champagnes you chose for your table. Most would go after the wine but some preferred the taste of the traditional champagne. I was much comfortable in my flowing dress as it wasn’t totally long or totally short, most people who saw me at the table would smile and say “congrats again”. I acknowledged them and returned to my spot at our long table, stuck right smack dab middle with Dean on one side of me and Sam on the opposing one.  
The main entrees were a mix of pasta dishes and fancy chickens. But eating one alone was a hassle so most couples would share theirs. I just about smacked Dean once with a piece of shrimp from my cream pasta, so don’t mind the random spot of red sauce. It would have made my day even more but decided against it. After that, Sam had given a sweet, simple speech that tugged even the coldest soul’s strings.  
After a great word flow, it was time for cake. The little ones would line up at our feet, eagerly waiting for their take from the moist cake. Dean would seek revenge as he pushed the cake into my face with no warning. The onlookers laughed hysterically as he grinned through the chocolate cake that lined my face. The seeker was happy to hand me a napkin and help clean up while I began to hand out the slices.  
As the evening progressed, the dance floor became a mangle of people as many would choose the closest woman and ask to dance. Surprisingly, most would oblige and take the stranger for a “spin”. We’ve hired DJ to help with the beats as people swung and twisted around in flocks having a good time. Dean and I were stuck in the middle, taking turns with the people surrounding us wanting our attention. The party was happening but still most weddings still had mingles, Sam and Cas being two of them.  
Cas of course was more interested than eager to enter the dance floor. But a few of our guest had challenged him to join them by about pulling him onto the floor. He was stand awkwardly and stares with a much puzzled look but would find, after the fifth time, there was a meaning to this and it was fun. Sam would slip his glass tenderly until about the time Natalie had shown herself to him. He winched a bit, knowing she just came from the floor and was probably ask of him.  
Her hands were soon wrapped around his arm as she began to tug him onto the floor. Sam tried hard to keep his feet nailed to the ground but not much was to help. “Come on Sammy, show me your stuff. I know you can.” Natalie encouraged.  
Sam shook his head. “No I…” Natalie was eager and wasn’t willing to give in so he either had to decide he’d go or say sorry. He was having problems deciding between the two because half of him did want to join the fun but the other half knew he couldn’t dance, he was having a dilemma. Ok Sam, decide. No or yes?  
Finally he sighed and used his strength to stop. Natalie’s smile soon faded as her hopes looked as if they died. Sam felt bad, how could he not take the chance? Instead he’s damaged her high hopes. He tried to ignore her expression but couldn’t.  
That is when he turned towards the table closest, took one of the wine glasses and chugged it down until nothing remained. He slammed it back on the table, fixed his tux and turned back to Natalie. “Alright, let’s do this!” He said sophisticated as Natalie’s smile came back and dragged him onto the floor.  
Shortly after, I found them next to us within the cluster, happily moving along with the beat. Sam wasn’t as bad as a dancer he told himself. He was quite on it and well-timed. Dean and I smiled towards the twosome and returned back to our own dance routine. The time seemed like forever by the time any of us had exited the dance floor.  
It was time for most to head home as they exited the venue; they smiled towards us, shaking Dean’s hand firmly and mentioning how much fun they had or commented on something otherwise. Sam stood next to us, acknowledging each and everyone with a nod of respect, most shook hands with him as well. Gladly, our wedding was overall a success and everyone enjoyed themselves. Dean and I looked at each other, pleased with ourselves for making the hottest party on the block. Now that we were officially married, there was much to think about, including if we wanted kids or not and our future together.  
One thing is for sure though, tomorrow is a brand new day and the unexpected is always expected.


End file.
